Oboete Imasen xXx Chronicles of A Wounded Soul
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Sakura Kemuri is Gin Ichimaru's adopitive sister,when he defects, she decides only she will be the one to stop him.Also the best friend of deceased Hisana Kuchiki,she tried to help Byakuya move on. But will she end up falling for him? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Past Requieum x The Beginning Chapters**

Sakura Kemuri was her name. She had been 3rd seat of the 3rd squad for 20 years when Gin had come along. He was her friend, someone to confide in, but most importantly, he was her brother.

Sure, they didn't look alike. She was the same height as him and her hair had the dark dememor of red-wine, her eyes so light green they were almost yellow. Her skin was pale as the moon and her lips as soft as flower petals. She was also funny like her brother, always smiling and trying to make light of things.

Yet, in other ways, they were alike. She was quick with a sword, and a hell of an opponent. Even though she had never been able to beat her brother, she had beat everyone else. She was a wiz at Kido and talked to her Zanpaktou like it was her best friend.

But there was one thing that her and her brother would never be the same in. Gin was a sly man with a hidden agenda. He never saw the darkness in anything he did, he just did what he wanted, what was best for him. He could care less about friends, about family. At least, that's how he really was.

He had been the nicest, sweetest, most caring brother before he left. He had always helped her out, made her smile when she was sad. And he was strong willed and powerful, which was probably why he became a Captain. He treated his Lieutenant, Kira like a friend instead of a subordinant, and no matter how many times she told him not to, he always gave Sakura special treatment.

They had been the closest of siblings...

And now he was gone. He had left her and everyone else that thought he cared about them behind. He flew into the air, behind the mask of Hueco Mundo and left Sakura standing there, praying for his defeat.

It was then and there that she decided if anyone killed Gin Ichimaru, her adoptive brother and ex-friend, it would be her.

"(^.^)"

Sakura ran through the halls of the Kuchiki house, tears pouring down her face.

"No, no, no..." She kept whispering to herself.

Hisana had been doing so good. She was stabilized and walking around and laughing not two hours ago, and now Sakura had just gotten the call that no one thought she would make it through the night.

Sakura knocked frantically on the door, tears still pouring when Hisana's husband, Byakuya Kuchiki opened the door with a morose expression. He looked up at her with broken eyes.

"Where is she?" Sakura choked.

Byakuya opened the door to see Hisana laying on the floor on a nedoko. She was wrapped up tightly, her pale face soft against the pillow.

"Oh, Hisana." Sakura cried as she ran past Byakuya to her best friends side.

Hisana smiled weakly up at her. "Shh, Sakura. I'm okay."

"You liar." Sakura touched Hisana's hand as it cupped her cheek.

"Really." Hisana coughed.

"You should be still." Byakuya said from her other side.

"Don't move." Sakura demanded. "If you move, I swear, I'll-"

Hisana laughed quietly. "It's always threats from you, Sakura."

"Gomen nasai..." Sakura said with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault." Hisana held as tight as she could to Sakura's hand. "How else are you supposed to keep control of that brother of yours? He doesn't exactly listen to reason."

"True." Sakura smiled through her tears.

Hisana turned to Byakuya and put her hand on his cheek. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

He nodded silently before getting up and walking out of the room.

Hisana turned to Sakura and sighed. "I worry about him. He seems like he's getting closer and closer to a breakdown."

"He wouldn't do that." Sakura lied. "He knows how much you care about him."

"Yes..." She looked up at her friend softly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Sakura nodded.

"I need you to sneak into my private room here." Hisana said. "Later tonight. And I want you to look under the tea table. I've left you something there. You need to find it quickly before Byakuya sees you and then sneak back to your house. Go to sleep, without opening it. And when you wake up in the morning, then-and only then-open it."

Sakura choked back tears. So Hisana didn't think she'd make it through the night either.

"Okay, Hisana-chan." Sakura smiled as best she could.

"Don't be so sad, Saku-chan." Hisana smiled up at her. "I'll be fine, whatever happens."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

"You should go now." Hisana suggested. "It'll be dark soon, and I'm feeling tired."

In Hisana translation, _"you should go now, I don't think I can keep the tough act up much longer._"

Sakura sobbed quietly as she hugged Hisana without moving her and kissing her cheek.

"Aishiteru, Hisana." She said softly. "You'll always be my best friend. No matter where you go."

"You, too, Sakura." Hisana said, tearing up. "I love you. You were always like my sister."

"Hisana, we are sisters." Sakura smiled down at her friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sayonara, Sakura." Hisana said as Sakura stood.

Sakura nodded before she turned.

When she reached the door, she lingered for only a moment.

"Sayonara, Hisana." She whispered.

And she left, never seeing her best friend again.

She went, later that night. It was tough sneaking around the Kuchiki manner while trying to hide your spiritual pressure.

When she got to Hisana's private room, she was tearing up at the scent. It smelled like peppermint and lillies. Just like her.

She ran to the tea table and reached under it, pulling out a medium sized wooden box. On the top of it was the Kanji for the words, "_Love, Hisana."_

She had written it herself...

Sakura's hand iched to open it up, but she didn't. Instead she stood and tip-toed to the door.

She peeked out into the hall, relieved when there was no one there. She ran outside and down the hall. She had to stopped at the intersection of two halls, cursing the nobles for having such a huge home, and that's when she heard it.

There were footsteps coming down the hall, slow and dragged out. She could sense his reiatsu instantly, because it was Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sakura pushed herself against the wall, hiding the box in her black kimono. She waited patiently for him to walk past.

But then the footsteps stopped completely.

Sakura stopped breathing, as she figured she had been caught, but instead she heard a sort of collapsing sound. And then there was a little sniffling, like someone was crying.

Sakura gawked.

_No._ She thought. _Was Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki House, really_ crying_?_

She peeked around the corner, in awe when she saw him on the floor, leaning against the wall. His face was in his hands and his shoulders shook.

Sakura sighed quietly. She took the box out of her uniform and laid it on the ground there, tucking it behind a plant so it wouldn't be seen.

Then she inched around the corner and walked right up to Byakuya and sat next to him.

He looked at her, startled.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked, shocked.

"Scouting for a place to put my bomb." Sakura smiled faintly. "She's gone, huh?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Ah, well." Sakura felt the tears slip past her weak eyes. "She's safe, wherever she is. And this way she won't feel anymore pain."

Byakuya put his face in his hands again. "Is it selfish to miss her?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "It's self_less_ to miss her. She was amazing, your Hisana. The best friend anyone could ever have. You deserved someone like her."

"I don't deserve anything." He said coldly.

"Well, in that case, you got pretty lucky." Sakura patted Byakuya on the back. "Some old bum who did deserve her is wondering where she went. But Lord knows she was happier with you."

Byakuya lifted his head, smiling a bit. "I hope I made her as happy as I could."

"Well, when you have a man go against all the rules for you, it makes you pretty happy." Sakura sighed. "And she told me, each and every day how much she loved you."

Byakuya frowned again. "I was too weak to stop her suffering. I don't know how she could love me."

"Oh, no." Sakura shook her head. "You tried everything, but this was fate. She lived what life she could like every second counted. You have to be happy and remember her how she was. You can't go around saying those things with her not there to scold you, it's insulting."

Byakuya shook his head with the slightest of smiles. "You sure know how to cheer someone up, Kemuri."

"It's Sakura, Bya-kun." Sakura nudged his shoulder. "And I do. Because now you can see that she never wanted you to be like this. She wants you happy, no matter what. Whether she's here or gone, you have to see that she lived however long she could for you, and be proud of her. Remember her smiles and hugs and kisses and everything will work itself out. It doesn't matter what happened then, or what'll happen later. You have to move on like you know she wanted. You know, be happy and smile for her. You can't go around all mopey, because you know she hated it when you did that."

Byakuya nodded soleumly. "Well, I'll do that later. I think I'm just going to wallow in self pity tonight."

"Yeah, me, too." Sakura sighed brokenly. "As long as there is a tomorrow, I'll be strong then."

She let those be her last words before she broke the dam on her tears, letting them flow freely. Byakuya put an arm around her shoulder as she cried into his shoulder.

"(^.^)"

When Sakura's eyes inched open the next morning, she felt the weight of the night falling on top of her. Her best friend had died, and she was gone.

But she would go through her day like nothing happened. She would make herself keep her head held high.

She sat up and stretched, remembering the box she had laid at her side the night before. She reached for it slowly, grasping it and pulling it towards her.

She traced the edges with her finger-tips as she felt her eyes fill again.

When she opened it, the tears fell.

Inside were the drawings her and Hisana had made not too long ago, though it looked like they had drawn them in thier toddler years. Hisana liked drawing turtles while Sakura naturally love drawing flowers. They were horrible, and hidious, but they were symbols of Hisana and Sakura.

She removed them and set them softly at her side before looking deeper.

There was Hisana's golden necklace that Byakuya had gotten for her on thier wedding day. It was beautifully articulate and incrediably expensive. Sakura knew that Hisana had given it to her because it just felt wrong for Byakuya to have it, but she also knew Hisana wanted her to sell it.

She placed it at her side, swearing that she would keep it safe and _never_ give anyone else the chance to even touch it.

There was Hisana's friendship ring, sparkling with blue crystal. Sakura looked at her own then before placing Hisana's blue ring just above her pink one.

At the bottom of the box was a folded letter. Sakura hesitantly reached in and pulled it out. She held it in her hands, still sensing Hisana's reiatsu on it. She had written this the day before.

Slowly, she opened it, and read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you're reading this, that means that I'm gone. I'm sorry I had to leave, but those sickness things are hard to avoid! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making light of such a serious subject. But it made you smile, did it not?_

_I have to ask you something again. I feel bad, asking all these favors when there's really no reason for you to carry them through, but I feel like I need to. _

_I've asked Byakuya to look for my sister that I left before coming here. I want you to help him if you can, but that's not what I was going to ask. _

_(You know how bad I am at these letter things. I think I should've just drawn a picture...then again, neither of us are very good at that either, are we?)_

_It's about Byakuya. It worries me how he looks so broken in our last days together. I worry that, once I'm gone, he'll change into a completly different person. And I want him to stay just the way he is..._

_So I'll ask you this, Sakura. Will you help him move on? I don't want to be the only one he'll ever love. I want him to be happy, to grow up and smile and achieve his goals. But most of all, I want that smile that lights his face when he's in love, to shine in him for the rest of his life. Can you help him fall in love again, Sakura? I don't care who it is, as long as she's good to him. I want him to be happy, so blissfully happy, for the rest of his long life._

_And Sakura, will you be happy to? For me? Get married and have a couple kids. It's what you need, right? And, also for me, beat Gin up. You know you can. Show him just how much stronger you are._

_I love you like my own sister. Miss ya!_

_Love forever, no matter what!  
Hisana Kuchiki_

It took 30 minutes for Sakura to stop crying and another twenty for her to stop laughing.

For Hisana, she would do all these things and more.

Why? Beacause Hisana was the best friend a girl could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Are We But Broken Wings? : The Years After**_

Sakura ran violently towards the1st Division barracks. There was no way she was going to be late to her first Captains meeting. _No way._

She burst through the doors, breathing heavily, devastated that everyone was already lined up.

"Oh, dear." She bit her lip. "I'm late, right?"

"I'm afraid so, Kemuri." Yamamoto said from the front of the room.

"Dear, oh, dear." She looked around at the Captains (which were withering away in numbers I might add) and grimaced when she caught Byakuya's blank face staring at the wall. "Gomen nasai, sir."

"Forgiven." Yamamoto said before he directed his voice to everyone. "As you very well know now, this is the new 3rd Division Captain, Sakura Kemuri. She is the sister of the former Captain, Gin Ichimaru."

"Not anymore." Sakura corrected before bowing her head. "Excuse me, sir, but I disowned Gin as a brother two days ago."

_Because two days ago, he left me standing there without saying a word as he left for Hueco Mundo._ She thought, but kept her trap shut.

"I understand." He said before continuing. "She will be taking over the 3rd Division, starting today. Kemuri, these are; Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division, Captain Unohana of the 4th Division, Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division, Captain Komomura of the 7th Division, Captain Kyoraku of the 8th Division, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, Captain Zaraki of the 11th Division, Captain Kurosuchi of the 12th Division and Captain Ukitake of the 13th Division."

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura threw them a peace sign.

She skipped up beside Zaraki, who glared down at her. Her smile didn't waver as she looked up at him and he eventually broke and looked away.

The Captain's attention was now directed towards Yamamoto, so she put hers there, too.

"I would like to point out the new threat that had invaded Seireitei." He spoke loudly and solidly. "If you haven't noticed, Shinigami have been disappearing off the map and into the real world. They don't know how they got there. Two have gone missing so far, and they each have called in before the line went dead and their Spiritual Pressure was nowhere to be found."

"Who were they?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Akon of the 12th Division and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of the 4th Division." Yamamoto answered.

"A Lieutenant?" Sakura bit her lip and tapped her chin with her finger. "What would someone want with a member of the research insitute and a 4th Division Lieutenant. Obviously it has to have something to do with science or something..."  
"Do you think Aizen has anything to do with this?" Soifon asked the question that everybody seemed to ask these days.

"Maybe he's luring them out of Seireitei so he won't be detected and then snatching them and keeping them imprisioned in Los Noches." Sakura suggested.

"How would he 'lure' them though?" Ukitake asked. "They're pretty smart for thier rank."

"Did anyone see them when they disappeared?" Sakura asked.

"Hanataro was with Isane but he said he turned around and she was just gone." Unohana offered.

"So she just vanished into thin air...?" Sakura thought. "Do you think this has anything to do with that little Vizard problem we had a hundred or so years ago?"

"What are you suggesting?" Shunsui asked.

"Well, I'm not saying Isane or Akon are gonna go Vizard on us, or anything." Sakura defended. "I'm just saying that it's similar."

"They aren't vanishing like that." Byakuya said frostily. "They don't just turn to ash. They go to the world of the living and then disappear."

"I know that." Sakura grimaced. "What I'm trying to say is that...wait, what was I trying to say?"

Byakuya shook his head slightly. She caught it and rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say that whatever these people need the Shinigami for is probably similar to what they were doing..." Sakura got lost in thought for a second. "If I know Gin..."

Everyone waited for her to finish her sentence, but she was still busy in her head. Her mind worked overtime.

A light suddenly went off in her head.

"Oh, my. That is totally something Gin would do..." She muttered before turning to the other Captains. "Okay, so you know how the Espada are supposed to be the 'all-powerful' under Aizen and them right? But most of them can't really beat a Captain on totally level ground, except for those top ten, who are just even. Well, if Hollows can get that powerful, imagine what we could do. Vizards are okay, but they're pretty much just the same as Vasto Lordes, right? But what if you somehow fused Arrancar Espada powers with our powers. Adding onto that, even at Vice-Captain level, would be...beyond comprehension of power."

The room was silent.

"Where did you come up with this?" Kurosuchi finally asked.

"My Br-...Gin isn't a very complicated person when you get right down to it. He's always looking for more power." She pointed out. "And I have a very abundant imagination."

She smiled at them.

"That is a very good possiblity, Kemuri." Yamamoto nodded. "For now, this Captain's meeting is done."

Sakura blocked Byakuya's way before he could flashstep out the door.

"Hey, there Bya-kun." She smiled evilly. "Weren't thinkin' of bailin' on me, were ya?"

He glared at her. "Out of my way, Kemuri."

"What ever happened to my _real _name?" Sakura crossed her arms as she let everyone else pass but Byakuya, matching his Shunpo easily. "Sakura! Sakura! _Say it_! You better hurry before Captain-Commander goes Shikai on you cause you won't leave!"

"Sakura!" He yelled in her face.

"That's better." She smiled.

She put her arm around his shoulder and walked out with him as she waved back to Yamamoto. "Bai bai!"

The doors closed and Byakuya tried getting Sakura off of him.

"Shake me off and I'll jump on your back." She threatened slyly. "I'm not as light as Yachiru!"

Byakuya flinched away from her voice and glared ahead. "You never give it a rest do you?"

"Nope." Sakura smiled. "So, so, so. I have a lovely lady set up for you tonight-"

"I'm not going." He said coldly.

"Why not?" Sakura whined.

"Because I said I'm not going." Byakuya snapped. "Not once have I gone to one of those blind-dates you've set me up on in fifty years. _I'm not going_."

"Well, buzzkill man." She sighed. "How the hell are you supposed to move on if you won't at least let me help?"

"Simple. I won't move on." He said sadly.

Sakura frowned before she pulled Byakuya to the side. "Bya-kun, you can't go around being all depressed and grumpy. Everyone except me is afraid of you. You have to let go, you know. Remember that you that Yoruichi always messed with? When you were younger?"

He looked away, remembering.

"I do." Sakura smiled up at him. "You have to live like Hisana wanted you to. Smile like you used to. You were _so cute_ back then. Every girl in Seireitei had a crush on you."

He shook his head. "I'm not that boy anymore."

"True." She smiled. "But he's still inside of you. Right here with Hisana."

She poked a finger into his chest, right over his heart.

"Now, I'll see you later, Bya-kun!" She waved over her shoulder as she skipped away. "Remember to smile like you mean it!"

And at that, she was gone.

Byakuya's hands balled into fists and he felt like he just wanted to hit something. If that woman would just leave him alone...

_Shut up, Kuchiki._ He told himself. _You know if she left you alone you'd fall to pieces._

His fists released as he slowly gathered the will to walk towards the 6th Division.

As he walked, images of Hisana gathered into his mind. He felt the pain in his chest, just like always, but it was slowly starting to ease away. Because of her...

He felt bad, no horrible, for loving the way Sakura smiled at him, and he knew it. He was punishing himself, really, for being able to fall in love again so quickly. He cursed his mind as the images of Hisana slowly began to melt into Sakura. Little clips of her smiling as she walked away, skipping around him endlessly, screaming when she realized her brother was leaving...

She had been there that day. He had, too. He had been badly wounded and pretty sure he wasn't going to make it after he saved Rukia from Gin. But he was certain that he saw Sakura screaming at him, drawing her Zanpaktou and nearly beating him to a bloody pulp before Tosen interfered.

He heard her words, saw her eyes.

"_I will kill you, Gin Ichimaru!_" She had screamed, the words echoing through Byakuya's head. "_I'll kill you not only for what you've done to me and the Soul Society, but I'll kill you for what you've done to Rukia and Byakuya! I swear it!_"

She had ran to them, then. He was on the verge of complete unconciuosness when she had held him and Rukia in her arms.

"_It's okay, guys._" She had said, as strongly as she could. "_I'll take care of you._"

It was then that he felt that over-flowing need for her.

His heart had been cold with grief before then, even though he had promised to be strong. He had told Hisana and Sakura that he would make it without falling apart, and he did anyways.

But now...She seemed to be lifting more and more of that burden off his shoulders, after all this time. She had tried so hard and it was finally hitting him that she really cared.

Now he felt even worse.

"(^.^)"

"Kira-chan." Sakura jumped on Kira's back as they walked towards the 3rd Division.

"Since when did you turn into Yachiru?" Kira asked heavily.

"Aw, Kira, don't be so down." Sakura put an arm around Kira's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"Kira, I will totally go Captain-all-powerful on you." She threatened. "Is it about Gin?"

Kira winced at the name.

"Thought so." Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess it's time for another therapy session. I swear I should join the 4th Squad as a psychiatrist."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"I'm talking about how Gin is a good-for-nothing son of a bitch." Sakura said lightly.

"How can you say that about your own brother?" Kira asked sincerly.

"Gin Ichimaru stopped being my brother when he tried to kill the two most important people in my life." She snapped.

Kira was taken aback. "What? Who?"

"Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki." Sakura frowned. "And for what he done to you, of course. And Momo. And everybody. It's insulting to have someone so decietful and villainous as a relative, so I'm disowning him."

Kira looked down at his feet. "So he was really that awful from the beginning?"  
"Gin changed when he realized he had so much power." Sakura said softly. "He never had the emotional strength to deal with such things."

"I see..." Kira sighed.

They walked up to the gathering at the 3rd Division and Sakura planted that smile on her face.

"But hey, who cares about him?" She winked at Kira. "Let's enjoy this."

"Captain!" One of her subordinates called.

She walked up to them and waved. "Hey, guys. I know this will be weird, considering I wasn't even Lieutenant before being put into the Captain's position. But I'm going to try my very best to be the best Captain. Feel free to tell me if I slip up!"

There were cheers from them that made her smile.

She was happy to finally be a Captain.

_**Comments:**_

_**S-T-R-E-T-C-H : I Know they most likely didn't know all this stuff about Espada two days after Aizen's disappearance. But let's just pretend! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Are We But Broken Wings? : The Years After**_

Sakura sat on the 3rd Division wall, swinging her legs back and forth as she played with her spirit phone. She was humming that song from the real world, _Sakura Biyori,_ as she did so, pressing buttons to the beat. She had finished all the paperwork for that night and was ready to just pass out.

She looked up to a familar reiatsu walking towards the Kuchiki house. She smiled when she realized it was Byakuya.

She jumped from the wall, and flashstepped to his side before her feet even hit the ground.

"Hey you." She waved a hand in front of his face, which he kept glued to the ground. "You never come back here anymore. You always stay locked up in your office. What gives?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Geez, I was just over in _my Division_ and then I saw you." She smiled. "I'm not stalking you, swear."

He shook his head. "Go away, Sakura."

"Nuh-uh." She did twirls around him as he skipped around. "I wanna see Rukia, so I'm gonna follow you."

"I'm not going to see Rukia." He demanded.

"Well, I know that." She laughed. "You never go see her. What kind of brother is that, by the way? But I just wanted to see her, and the only way to get inside your house without you getting mad at me is to follow you."

"Who said I wasn't getting angry with you?" He muttered.

"You aren't mad." She beamed. "I've seen you when you're mad. It's different. It's like, the teenager in you comes out, and it's so funny. It's kind of like when you're happy, which makes no sense to me. Right now, you're annoyed. And I'm used to that because you've been annoyed by me for 50 years."

His eyes grew a little sad. "And you're okay with that?"

"As long as I'm attempting to try and make you and Rukia happy, I'll be happy." She offered. "And it's just so fun to get on your nerves."

They walked up to the house then, Sakura skipping the steps and jumping straight up to the deck.

"So, whatcha doin' tonight?" Sakura asked as he opened the door.

She flashstepped around him before he could shut the door in her face, and skipped down the hall. She sniffed the air playfully.

"Rukia?" She sang as she did a turn. "Ah, she's there."

She was down the hall before Byakuya had a chance to stop her. He quickly followed her, stopping right in front of Rukia's room off the breeze-way.

"Hey!" Sakura hugged the short dark-headed girl when Rukia opened the door.

"Oh!" Rukia laughed. "Hey, Sakura-san."

"Just Sakura." She smiled at Rukia before kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Rukia nodded, but her smile was kind of failing her.

"Are you sure?" Sakura questioned. "Do you want me to send off your brother?"

Rukia glanced back at Byakuya. "Um...no..."

"Ah, yes you do." Sakura turned around and pulled Byakuya's hair.

"Itai!" He yelled before flashstepping out of her reach.

"Bya-kun, go be noble somewhere else why I try to cheer up your sister!" She demanded.

"This is my house!" He ordered before getting up in her face.

"True..." Sakura thought for a second.

"You disgust me." Byakuya turned on his heel and walked back towards where they had been.

"Arigato!" Sakura smiled before looking back at Rukia. "That's his way of obeying me without me actually winning."

Rukia smiled.

"Now, let's go inside and talk." Sakura patted Rukia's shoulder.

They sat down crosslegged on the floor, facing each other.

"Tell meh what's wrong." Sakura smiled genuinely at Rukia.

"I don't...I just..." Rukia sighed.

"You've been through a lot sweetie." Sakura patted her knee. "It sucks, I know. It just leaves you thinking, 'why me?' Trust me, I've been there. I'm still there. Is this about what happened with the Hogyoku?"

Rukia shrugged. "A little I guess. But, I feel bad. For leaving the real world. I mean, I had friends there."

"It couldn't be helped, love." Sakura said. "Is it because of that orange-haired kid?"

"Which one?" Rukia laughed a little.

"The boy one. What was his name?...Strawberry fruit?" Sakura teased.

"Ichigo." Rukia smiled to herself. "A little."

"I see, you like him." Sakura smirked.

"No, I...well...I don't know." Rukia looked distantly away.

"Translation: I'm not sure I should." Sakura sighed. "There are things in our lives, Rukia, that no matter how hard we try, we can't stop once they're started. One of those things is love."

Rukia sighed, shaking her head. "I just...I'm not sure if I would go as far as love..."

Sakura grabbed Rukia's hand. "Why don't you just start by telling me why? Why is he so important to you?"

"He's..." Rukia trailed off yet again. "He's strong, and he's caring. He would do anything for his friends and ones he loves. He'll always do what's right, dispite how many times he breaks the rules because of it. And if something is his fault, he'll do whatever it takes to make it right. And...he's funny and cute...I just..."

"Wow." Sakura smiled. "Is it just me or that exact opposite of your brother?"

Sakura laughed. "Kidding, kidding. Sorry, Rukia, but I do believe you're in love with this boy."

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's not like it matters anymore, anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"He's gone now." Rukia lowered her eyes.

"So?" Sakura gawked. "You won't let that stop you will you?"

"There's nothing I can do about it." Rukia lifted her chin. "Nii-sama would kill me if I went back there now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's the one stopping you? Why am I not surprised?"

She saw the tears in Rukia's eyes, ginting with no hope for tomorrow.

"Rukia..." Sakura touched her cheek. "Sweetie. You have to make your own path. Let me worry about your brother. I'm always the one who has to deal with him anyways."

Rukia looked up. "Do...do you think Captain Ukitake will let me go back?"

"Sweetie, this is Ukitake we're talking about." Sakura smiled. "He's one of the very few Captains here with a heart the size of Mount Olympus."  
"You think?" Rukia beamed. "I mean, not now, but maybe sometime soon..."

"Of course." Sakura said before patting Rukia's knee and standing up. "Now, you sleep well, sweetie."

She leaned down and kissed the top of Rukia's head before turning towards the door.

"Oyasumi, Rukia." Sakura waved.

"Oyasumi, Sakura." Rukia smiled as Sakura closed the door.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see Byakuya standing in the hall outside the door with his arms crossed, because she had sensed him. She smiled at him warmly.

"Hey."

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Girl bonding." Sakura walked up to him. "Why? Did you want in?"

"I heard enough." He narrowed his eyes. "Why did you incoarage her about that Kurosaki?"

"Because I've been in a place similar to where she is." Sakura shrugged. "And I feel like slapping myself everyday for not going after the one I wanted."

"This is different." Byakuya shook his head. "I won't let her go."

"Oh, you'll let her go." Sakura glared at Byakuya for the first time in three weeks. "Or I will take her there myself, cutting you down each and everytime you try to interfer."

"Is that a threat?" He demanded.

"Of course not." She took a step back.

Sakura turned and sat down on the edge of the breeze-way, looking up at the sky. She didn't expect Byakuya to sit beside her, but he did.

She looked over at him and smiled warmly again.

He preceeded in looking up at the sky with her.

"It's never easy." She sighed. "No one gives you the guide book to life."

He smirked. "I thought you were all-knowing, Sakura."

"Well, I am." She corrected with a smile. "But it's been a while since I was that young."

"Only a hundred or so years ago." He pointed out.

"Very funny, smartass." She stuck her tounge out at him.

He shrugged. "Well, it was, was it not?"

"Hey, don't be hatin' just because I'm older than you." Sakura crossed her arms at him.

"Barely." He rolled his eyes. "And it doesn't count since you're still eleven in your mind."

"I can't help it if I'm fun-loving and you're all-around-bitter." She grimaced.

He sighed as he looked up again. He hadn't acted like this in fifty years. He was glad that he could be himself with her, because otherwise he would go insane.

"Byakuya." He heard her say quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked, still looking up at the sky.

"Why can't you just be happy?" She asked in a pleading voice.

He looked down at her. "I am happy."

"Appearantly not." Her eyes were deep pools of grief. "You know Hisana wouldn't of wanted you to be this way. She wanted you to be happy. Could you please just be happy?"

He looked down. "I don't..."

"Hmm." She shook her head before jumping off the deck and laying down in the grass. "Let's just stop arguing for tonight."

He lowered himself beside her, looked down at her softly as she stared up at the sky. He wished he could reach out and touch her...

But he wouldn't. He didn't have enough courage to touch a woman like that. She was just too strong, too bright.

So he curled his hands into fists in the grass before laying back.

He didn't care that it wasn't proper for nobles to lay in the grass, looking up at the sky. He didn't care about any of that, not when he was with her.

He glanced over at her, sighing when he saw she was asleep, her head still tilted up at the stars.

Byakuya slowly stood, being careful not to wake her. He reached down and lifted her up into his arms.

_This has so be wrong._ He thought as she twisted to wrap her arms around his neck in her sleep. _But, if it is, then why does this feel so right?_

I confused him, made him mad. But he kept his grip light on Sakura as he carried her drifting self to bed.

"(^.^)"

Sakura opened her eyes the next day, surprised by the light coming through the window. She sat up, stretching.

It couldn't be too late, could it?

She threw the covers off of her, surprised when she saw she was wearing a white kimono instead of her usual Shinigami uniform and haori. One glance and she found them over by the door.

She stood up and walked over to that door, cracking it a little before peering out.

_Byakuya's house?_ She thought. _Oops, I must have fell asleep here. I bet Byakuya's pissed._

She sighed before going back inside and getting dressed.

She walked out the door and jumped the wall before running towards the 3rd Division.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled behind her.

She turned to see Rukia running towards her, smiling brightly.

"Guess what!" Rukia said as she ran into Sakura's arms.

"What, sweetie?" Sakura asked her.

"Captain Ukitake said I could go back with Renji two days from now!" She informed her.

"Oh, wow!" Sakura swept Rukia up in a hug. "Good for you!"

"I'm so excited!" She smiled, but then her face fell. "I still haven't told Nii-sama yet..."

Sakura frowned before rolling her eyes. "If he gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll take care of it."

Rukia shrugged. "Thanks, Sakura!"

She ran off down the street before yelling over her shoulder. "You're the best!"

Sakura smiled to herself. She loved that kid to death.

She turned back around and ran again towards the 3rd Division.

She burst through the doors to Kira sitting at his desk, head bent over some paperwork. She ran up to him and jumped over the desk, tackling him and his chair to the ground.

"What's up Izuru?" She smiled.

"Captain!" He gasped, his breath knocked out of him. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you a good-morning-hug!" She said before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Can't! Breathe! Captain! Suffocating!" He choked.

She let him go and got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. He allowed her to help him up and then picked his chair up.

"What's going on with you, Captain?" He asked.

"Nuttin' much." She shrugged with a smile. "What 'bout you, Kira-chan?"

"Paperwork..." He muttered. "I was just about to run to 6th Division and give these papers to Renji before he leaves..."

"Ah!" Sakura jumped back over Kira's desk to grab the papers he held in his hand but he jerked them away and she fell to the floor.

She held her arm and cried in pain. "Itai! Itai! Itai itai itai itai! Kira! Stop the itai! Stop the hurt! Ouchie! I got a boo-boo!"

Kira stared down at her, wide-eyed.

"What are you _on_?" He asked.

She sat up and glared at him with a pouty look on her face. "This is the part where you go, 'oh! Captain are you okay!' and then I tell you I'm fine and snatch those damned papers from your hand."

"Why do you want them so much, Captain?" Kira asked before holding the papers out to her.

She grabbed them with her "hurt" arm and stood up.

"I have to tell Byakuya something." She smiled at him, throwing him a peace sign. "Be back soon, Kira-chan! Don't have to much fun without me!"

"Yeah, like I can have fun with this pile of paper-work..." He muttered as she walked out of headquarters, bound for 6th Division.

_**Comments: **_

_**Kuchiki Kuchiki Kuchiki: I would like to take this chance to say that Byakuya and Rukia have quite a wierd family name.**_

_**no more comments for this chapter!: PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVES!!! If you love me and don't want me to die of mortification, then you shall review, ne? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Are We But Broken Wings? : The Years After**_

The room was silent, only the soft sound of pens on paper could be heard. Byakuya was focused on his report as Renji twiddled his thumbs and drew swirrlies on the edge of his paper.

And then the door burst open and Sakura came dancing into the room, making Renji jump.

"Well, welly, well, well." Sakura took a look around. "It's not this _quiet_ in the 3rd Division. You guys are so emo."

"What do you want, Captain Kemuri?" Renji asked quietly.

"I want to give you, my lovely friend, a kiss!" She jumped on his lap and gave him a nice kiss on the cheek before looking down at his desk. "My, my. Look at all this paperwork. And you haven't gotten _any_ of it done. You just drew on it! Wow, you're slow!"

She jumped up and did a little twirl. "I would also like to endow you with _more paperwork!_"

She slammed the small stack of papers that were in her hand on his desk. "Tada!"

He groaned. "I hate you, stupid red-head."

"Baka!" She laughed. "Have you noticed what color your hair is?"

"Well...mine's not dark like yours!" He demanded. "You're looks like red wine! Mine is like...fire!!!"

"Baka baka..." She rolled her eyes. "Red wine is so much better."

"Nuh-uh!" Renji turned back to his paperwork. "Mine doesn't symbolize eternal intoxication."

Sakura held her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Good one, Renji! High five!"

She picked up his hand and slapped her own against it.

"_Itai!_" Renji cried. "That hurt!"

"Whimpy inpo!" She stuck her tounge out before looking over at Byakuya. "Yari, yari."

He still had his head bent over his paperwork, his eyes glued to it.

"Bya-kun!" She screamed as she suddenly appeared, cross-legged on his desk, smiling at him. "Waz up?"  
He grimaced at her. "I'm trying to do my job here, Kemuri."

"Sa-ku-ra. Sakura!" She said, patting his head. "Sorry for falling asleep last night. I was just so tired..."

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

"What were you two _doing_?" Renji asked as he leaned towards them.

Sakura grimaced before jumping up and kicking Renji in the face.

"Hentai..." She muttered as she sat back down on Byakuya's desk. "So, so, so, you aren't angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Byakuya asked flatly.

"Well, because I accidentally fell asleep in your front yard after yelling at you." She said. "It seems like something you would be angry about."

"No." He looked away. "I'm not angry at all."

"Wow. There's a first." She giggled, pinching his nose.

"You're pushing on the angry thing." He glared at her as she let go and she smiled.

"Gomen nasai." She leaped forward, sitting in his lap just like she had with Renji and gave him a smooch on the cheek. "Gotta get back to work. Sayonara, Bya-kun!"

And then she was gone.

He sighed as he rearranged his papers.

"Captain?" Renji asked from his desk.

"What?" Byakuya demanded as he got back to his paperwork.

"Can I ask why you won't tell her?" Renji said quietly.

"No, you can't ask." Byakuya threw a look at his Lieutenant and Renji immediantly got to work.

"Yes, sir." Renji muttered.

Byakuya shook his head.

_How the hell does he know?_ He thought. _Is it written all over my face?_

Byakuya pushed the thought out of his mind, rolling his eyes at himself and getting back to his paperwork.

"(^~^)"

Sakura was doing her own paperwork when a Hell Butterfly fluttered through the window. She looked up at it and smiled, reaching out her finger.

Kira watched as she listened to it, her eyes growing wide.

"What?" He asked her.

"They're...wow." She smiled. "Arigato, Butterfly-san."

The Butterfly flew back the way it came in.

"Come with me, Kira." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with incredible speed.

"Where are we going, Captain?" Kira asked.

"The North Sekai Gate!" She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

But she flashstepped, making him hit his head on a rock.

"Itai! Captain, slow down!" He pleaded.

"Shh!" She threw him over her shoulder and used Shunpo the rest of the way.

When they got to the Sekai gate, she threw him on the ground and skipped up the other 13 Captains that were waiting there.

"What did I miss?" She poked Soifon in the side.

"They're coming back right now." Soifon told her.

"Is anyone coming with them?" Sakura questioned further.

"Captain Kuchiki sent his Lieutenant to get one and the Substitute Shinigami is coming as well." Soifon informed her.

Sakura immediantly thought of Rukia. "Good."

She skipped over to where Byakuya stood between Shunsui Kyoraku and Komamura.

"Hey, guys." She smiled, wedging between Byakuya and Shunsui.

"Hi, there, Sakura." Kyoraku smiled at her. "I missed my drinking buddy last night, where'd you go?"

"Ah, I fell asleep before I got the chance." She apologized. "Paperwork, you know."

"Yeah." He nodded. "It screws with my head sometimes too."

Sakura turned to Byakuya and reached up to poke his nose. He grimaced and leaned away from her, into Komamura. Then he realized Komamura was giving him a wierd look so he stood up straight.

"Sumimasen." He muttered before glaring down at Sakura. "Are you stalking me, copycat?"

"Hey, don't be angry just cause my Shikai is _similar _to yours." She stuck her tounge out at him. "It's much better. And if I were stalking you, you wouldn't _know_ I was stalking you, cause I'm just good like that."

"Well, if you're not stalking me, then leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Nah." She leaned into his arm and yawned. "Probably not."

Then the Sekai gate began to glow yellow. They watched as it opened up with the members of the Kido Corps around it. Sakura smiled when Isane and Akon walked through, Renji and Ichigo carrying them.

It was good that they were okay.

But she was confused about why they were unscathed, and why Aizen and Gin didn't just kill them when they were done. The Hell Butterfly had said that neither of them remembered anything except fading into somewhere and waking up in the real world before calling in. And then it was black. What did Gin do to them why they were asleep?

Sakura shook her head sharply. "Bakamitai..."

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking down at her.

She stood up straight and shook her head. "Nothing."

She turned then and motioned for Kira to follow her. She threw a look over her shoulder at Ichigo.

He caught it and she nodded forward with her head, meaning he should follow her. He looked confused at first, before handing Isane over to the 4th Division's people and running after her.

"Why, hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki." She smiled at him.

"Kurosaki-san?" Kira glanced around her and gave Ichigo a wierd look. "What-"

"Kira." Sakura grimaced. "Sh! Silly, silly."

She turned back to Ichigo.

"I'm Sakura Kemuri, the new Captain of the 3rd Division." She introduced herself.

"Yeah, I heard about you." He said. "You're Gin's sister."

"Was." She spat. "Don't speak his name around me, it pisses me off."

"Okay..." He muttered. "Were you going to _talk to me_ about something?"

"Well, duh, Ichi-kun." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't 'duh' me you're the one who's not getting to the point!" He argued.

"Sh." She grimaced. "I'm taking you to see somebody."

"What? Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" She laughed manically.

He got a nice annoyed look on his face.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Byakuya suddenly flashstepped in front of them, blocking thier way.

"Bya-kun! I'm having fun scaring him!" Sakura crossed her arms. "Now go back and play nicely with the other Captains."

"You're not taking him where I think you're taking him are you?" Byakuya demanded.

"Why no!" She put on her most innocent face. "Why would I do that?"

"You're not taking him to see her." He ordered.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "And antlers have ears!"

Ichigo gave her an "are you insane" look and she slapped him on the back of the head.

"I don't need your help, Strawberry Fruit!" She yelled before turning back to Byakuya. "You are going to move out of my way, or _I _am going to...going to...do something!"

"Very convincing." Kira muttered before she slapped him, too.

"Don't need your help either, Izuru!" Sakura said.

"Take Kurosaki back to the Sekai Gate." Byakuya demanded.

"Um....lemme think...no!" She laughed. "Now move out of my way."

"I'm not going to let you go." Byakuya told her.

"Oh, yes you are." Sakura said, her eyes getting darker. "You're really starting to piss me off, Byakuya."

"I don't care." He looked down at her.

She kicked his feet out from under him and he hit the ground but used Shunpo to move out of her way before she punched him in the face.

"I'm warning you, Byakuya!' She yelled. "You really don't want to piss me off!"

"It's not like I haven't done it before." He said.

Sakura used Shunpo this time and kicked him in the stomach. She progressed in aiming for a blow to the shoulder, but he got out of her reach, instantly blocking. He took the chance to put her arm behind her back in a holding position.

She kicked back, aiming for just the right spot. He doubled over, leaving her open for a blow to the face. But instead she kicked up into his chest, knocking him back and then straddled him.

She held his face in her hand as she used her other elbow to block his neck and her knees to hold down his arms.

"You're going to let us by." She demanded.

"I think not!" He yelled.

He kicked up, his knee hitting her back and throwing her over him. She hit a wall with barely any force, able to jump up as soon as her feet hit it. She flew at Byakuya with unbelievable speed, knocking him over and sending them both rolling across the ground.

She kneed him in the stomach instantly before using her Kido skills.

"_Bakudo, Number 4: Hainawa_." She muttered and his eyes grew wide as he tried to escape her grip.

She released him and he tried flashstep, but she released the glowing yellow rope from her hands and shot it straight at him. He was instantly entangled in them.

He struggled, but it was no use.

"Sakura!" He yelled. "I have reason for not wanting him to see her!"

"And why is that?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You know why." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because you don't want her to be happy?" Sakura laughed darkly. "Because you think Ichigo isn't good enough? From the research I've done, Ichigo is plenty good enough!"

"I...I..." Byakuya sighed. "Fine. You win. Just go."

"Come on, guys." Sakura whipped her head away from Byakuya.

She snapped her fingers and the chain released as she, Ichigo and Kira walked away.

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. "You...totally..."

"Shut up." She demanded. "I've lost my good mood."

Ichigo instantly shut his trap.

Behind them, Byakuya collapsed on the ground. He stumbled to his feet just as Captain Kyoraku came along.

"Well, well, Byakuya." He sighed. "Look what you've got yourself into it this time. Fall for a girl and how does she repay you? She kicks your ass."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Everybody knows." Shunsui sighed, Nanao walking up behind him.

"Knows what?" Nanao looked forward and raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. "Sakura-san?"

Byakuya growled.

"That Byakuya here is in love with Sakura-san." Kyoraku told her.

"Oh, that?" Nanao laughed as she shook her head. "Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if _she_ knew."

"How do you all know?" Byakuya ordered, grabbing Shunsui by the collar.

"Calm down, Byakuya-boy." Shunsui loosened Byakuya's grip on his kimono. "You're starting to turn into your teenage self again."

Byakuya glared at him. "This is ridiculous."

Shunsui laughed as Byakuya turned and began walking away.

"By the way, Byakuya, I'd watch out!" Shunsui called. "There are quite a number of people with a little crush on Sakura-san!"

Suddenly Byakuya was in front of him again, glaring him down. "Who?"

"Well, there's your Lieutenant, Abarai Renji. Then there's Hisagi Shuuhei. And Aysagawa Yumichika. Ikkaku likes her, too. Oh, and that one guy from the 5th Division...what is his name? Oh well. And then there's that girl from the 9th Division who likes her as well...Who else, Nanao?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "Well, Captain Ukitake has always had a thing for her. Also, Hanataro Yamada. And that Rin kid from the 12th Division."

"Is that all?" Kyoraku sighed. "What about the Rikichi kid? Didn't he say he liked her?"

"I don't know." Nanao shrugged.

They both looked back at Byakuya who had a defeated look on his face.

"I'd work fast!" Kyoraku advised him with a smile. "She might get taken right out from under you!"

Byakuya turned around and stalked away, suddenly very tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Are We But Broken Wings? : The Years After**_

When Sakura lead Ichigo and Kira into the Kuchiki house, Rukia was just about to leave.

"Sakura!" She began. "I heard about Isane and..."

Rukia looked with wide eyes at Ichigo before saying harshly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Ichigo grinded his teeth. "Well, I'm not entirely sure! She just dragged me here!"

"Baka, you came at your own will." Sakura rolled her eyes before looking straight at Rukia. "Isane and Akon are safe. They returned but have no memory of anything that happened after they called in. Ichigo and Renji brought them back after they returned to the real world. I thought you might like to see Ichigo, so I brought him here."

"And Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"He's...." She smiled to herself. "Incapacitated."

Rukia sighed. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Naw!" Sakura smirked. "Just tied him in glowing yellow ropes and left him to rot in the botton of his pond."

"_What?_" Rukia demanded.

"Kidding, Rukia-chan." Sakura laughed and then grabbed Kira's shoulders. "Well, I'm going to subtly leave the room now. Don't have too much fun."

At that, she pushed Kira out the door and ran behind. She was shocked when she hit something hard and cold.

When she looked up, she glared at Byakuya.

"You're not interferring." She ordered.

"No, I'm not." He said flatly before turning to walk glummly around the house.

"Ugh." Sakura sighed. "Kira, go ahead, I'll meet you back at headquarters."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded before turning and leaving.

Sakura ran after Byakuya, feeling bad for injuring his ego. She turned the corner and saw him standing over the pond she had just moments before said she had drowned him in. He looked sad, like the way he had that night after he lost Hisana...

She walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you back there, Byakuya." Sakura muttered.

"You didn't hurt me." He scoffed.

"Well, sorry anyways." She mumbled before she turned away.

Byakuya caught her hand before she could walk away. Sakura stared down at thier joined hands, her heart pounding. And then Byakuya released it.

"I'm sorry, too." He spoke sternly, like he had been doing for the past fifty years. "Kurosaki-kun is...better than no one. I would know."

"Aw, Bya-kun." Sakura wrapped her arms around him with a warm smile. "It'll be okay. Rukia will be happy once everything is straightened out."

"I know." He said as he managed to take in the scent of her hair without her noticing.

She smelled so good. Just like Sakura, and cherry blossoms.

"I have to get back to headquarters." Sakura muttered as she took a step back, her eyes seeming torn. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." He said, standing tall.

She smiled at him before turning away.

He could have told her then and there. He could have told her how he felt, he could have told her everything, but then again he couldn't.

Sakura was getting ready to walk around the house when she heard yelling. When she rounded the corner, she saw Ichigo stomp out the door and run as Rukia ran after him.

"You-stupid-human!" Rukia screamed. "Why would you do that?!?! Idiot! Idiot!"

Rukia threw a shoe at Ichigo before Ichigo retreated at the gate.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Teenagers."

And then she was blocking Ichigo's way, with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. He tried to get around her and she didn't seem to change her posture each time she blocked him.

"Out of my way!" He demanded.

"Nuh-uh." Sakura shook her head. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ichigo yelled.

"When I told you not to come back, I meant it, Ichigo." Rukia demanded over his shoulder.

"Don't _Ichigo_ me, _Rukia_." Ichigo turned on her. "I'll come back if I want!"

"I'm only-"

"Shush!" Sakura put an arm between the two of them as they yelled in each others faces. "Time out! Unsportsman-like conduct!"

"What is going on here?" Byakuya glided up behind her.

"Uhhh...." Sakura smiled over her shoulder at him. "Absolutely nothing, right, Rukia?"

"I want Ichigo taken back to the Sekai Gate immediantly." Rukia said coldly.

Sakura gawked. "_What?"_

"You heard me." Rukia raised her chin.

"Oh, get that damn _noble_ look off your face, missy!" Sakura yelled. "I brought him all the way here, had to beat up your brother to do it and I don't even get a thank you?"

Rukia ignored her. "Nii-sama was in the right. Arigato, _Nii-sama_."

Sakura looked taken aback, her eyes glassy. She felt like her daughter had just screamed that she hated her right in her face.

"You're welcome." Byakuya looked away.

"I..." Sakura shook her head. "Gomen nasai, Kuchiki-sama. I'll take...Ichigo back right away."

Rukia turned and walked away.

Sakura looked after as Byakuya got a look of pity on his face. She turned away and grabbed Ichigo's arm. Byakuya touched her shoulder but she shook him off violently.

She glared at him over her shoulder. "This is what you've made of her."

At that, she turned away.

"(^,^)"

Sakura yawned as she walked into the 6th Division headquarters the next day. She dropped the papers on Byakuya's desk without a word before turning away.

Renji gawked at the sight before narrowing his eyes at Byakuya.

He had wanted her to do just that for a long time, so when she did it, he looked up. He caught the defeated look in her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"Sayonara, Captain Kuchiki." She said flatly.

She was about to open the door.

"Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow at the sound of Byakuya's voice. "Yes, Kuchiki-sama?"

He rolled his eyes. "What are you moping around about?"

"I'm not moping, Captain." She turned and said this with a straight face.

"Good Lord, she's a _robot_." Renji gawked. "What happened to you Captain Kemuri?"

"Nothing." She looked at him and smiled faintly. "Why?"

"Sakura, quit being such a drama queen." Byakuya said before looking back down at his paperwork.

She gritted her teeth before lifting her chin. "Sorry, didn't notice I was being one. I was wondering if I could borrow you Vice-Captain for an hour or so, Kuchiki-sama."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. It was mocking.

His eyes grew wide as he glanced at Renji, who was staring at her.

"No." Byakuya said coldly. "I need him here today."

"Maybe some other time." She shrugged before winking at Renji. "Sayonara, yet again, Kuchiki-sama. Renji-dono."

Renji practically drooled as she twisted out the door. Byakuya was instantly beside him, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Get back to work, Abarai." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." He bent his head over his paperwork as Byakuya disappeared out the door.

He had followed her, she smiled as she realized this. Why, though? She wasn't exactly sure flirting with Renji would work, but she had tried and it had worked. No Captain likes when other people distract thier subordinates, she thought, especially Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Sakura." Byakuya was in front of her and she stopped dead, slowly bringing her eyes up to his face.

His eyes were angry, just like she expected. They were also something else...something she didn't recognize.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?" She asked.

He glared at her. "Stop with the _Kuchiki-sama_ thing."

"Why? I thought that's what you wanted me to call you?" She asked innocently.

"Why were you messing with Renji's head?" Byakuya demanded, ignoring her.

She put her hands on her hips. _Might as well tell the truth._

"I was trying to distract him so you would get pissed at me for 'messing with his head' when he was supposed to be doing something else." She said, lifting her chin.

He sighed, _so that's what she was doing. She doesn't know at all._

"Well, stop." He told her. "And quit being so formal and mopey."

She turned her face away, her eyes filling again. "Can I go now?"

"No." He tried to get a look at her face, but she kept turning away. "Are you crying?"

"No!" She demanded, but her voice broke, giving her away.

"Sakura..." He breathed. "Come with me."

She watched as he turned away, walking towards the South Gate where his house was.

She glared at his back, and then ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could in the other direction. Byakuya instantly caught up with her, but wasn't able to get in front of her. She felt his hand close around her wrist before she ripped it away.

"Go-away-Kuchiki!" She demanded, trying to kick his legs out from under him.

He took that one second of her slowing down to get in front of her and press his hands to her shoulders, knocking her back to where she hit the ground hard. She laid there for a second, staring up at the sky and Byakuya wondered if she was out cold or maybe dead, but then she sat up and touched the back of her head.

Byakuya's eyes went wide when she brought her hand forward and a hot red liquid practically covered it.

"Sakura..." He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Oh, my...I am so sorry...I never meant to..."

She hadn't seen Byakuya this frazzled in fifty years. She looked down at the blood and shook her head.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura to turned to see Rukia running towards her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Sakura-dono, are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled in front of her, checking the back of her head.

"Yeah, I just..."

Sakura couldn't look Rukia in the face. She kept her eyes on her own blood, admiring the color of it because it matched her hair.

"It's nothing." She muttered. "I'll just...yeah."

She stood and turned to walk towards the 4th Division, leaving Byakuya and Rukia sitting there, worried to death. Sakura stumbled and fell against a wall, but instantly found it was Byakuya. Her eyes slowly worked thier way up to looking him in the face. And then she blacked out.

"(~v~)"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, noticing she was in the 4th Division. She sighed when she reached up and touched the bandage on her head.

_Guess I fainted._ She thought.

She looked on the other side of the room and sighed. Byakuya and Rukia were asleep and _sitting on the floor_. Silly nobles, they aren't supposed to sit on the floor like that. Ginrei would be disappointed...

She watched as Rukia opened her eyes, and then saw that they grew wide.

"Sakura-san!" She launched herself down and hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura hugged her back, enjoying this time she had with the Rukia she loved.

Byakuya's shot open at Rukia's yelling.

"Rukia, shh." Sakura calmed her when Byakuya got a paniced look on his face. "You'll scare your brother."

"Oh..." Rukia glanced back at Byakuya before pulling back from Sakura's hug. "Sakura-san-"

"Sakura." She corrected.

Rukia smiled. "Sakura...I'm sorry for being so cruel yesterday. It was rude and unacceptable. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Rukia." Sakura smiled as she touched Rukia's face.

"And thank you. For bringing Ichigo. It was good to see him." She smiled to herself.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Sakura sighed before turning to look at Byakuya. "So are you happy now that you've hit a hole in my head?"

"I didn't mean to." He said.

"Well, I'm sure you've wanted to for a while." She touched the tender spot and sighed. "Itai..."

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt you...in any way. I was just trying to stop you."

"Yeah, yeah." She said sarcastically. "You totally just wanted to get me back for kicking your butt earlier."

Byakuya grinned as he shook his head. "You're impossible, Sakura."

"I know." Sakura stretched before pulling Rukia down beside her. "Now, come here, Rukia-Bunny."

Rukia cuddled with Sakura before they both fell asleep.

Byakuya watched as thier breathing slowed and they each went into a different world of dreams. He smiled, overwhelming emotions swirlling through him. He had never felt like this before, not even with Hisana.

As he watched the both of them sleep, he saw Hisana in his mind. He saw her and she smiled. He almost cried at the pain in his chest but it easily eased away. He watched as she turned, waving good bye to him. In his mind he heard her soft, assuring voice.

"_Smile like you're in love every day._" The words swirrled around him, at this point noticing he was dreaming. "_Live like you lived with me. Remember me, but don't dwell on me. There are plenty of people out there that love you, Byakuya-dono. All you have to do is open your eyes....open your eyes..."_

He felt himself wake up as Hisana's figure faded. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. And as he opened them, he saw Sakura open hers. She smiled at him before closing her eyes again.

He let out a broken breath. He opened his eyes and Sakura...Sakura was the one all along. Those last words that Hisana had spoken to him meant something. They meant everything. They were pointing him right in the direction of Sakura Kemuri. For fifty years he had been oblivious to what they meant, and now he knew.

Sakura felt tears forming behind her closed eyes.

"_But most of all, I want that smile that lights his face when he's in love, to shine in him for the rest of his life. Can you help him fall in love again, Sakura?_"

The words from the letter. The words from the dream moments ago.

She wished with all that she was that she could make Byakuya fall in love with someone, with her. She had wished that every since that first day when her and Hisana had snuck up to the Kuchiki manor to see the one and only cute guy in the Shinigami Academy. She had just daydreamed about Byakuya Kuchiki while Hisana walked right up to him and introduced herself...

Sakura tucked her face into Rukia's hair, feeling the same texture as Hisana's.

_I'm sorry, Hisana._ She thought. _Where ever you are...I'm so sorry._

Sakura had been so jealous for all those years, trying to be happy when she was forced to be the third wheel. And now Hisana was gone. It was a realization that had hit her long ago, and kept coming back to haunt her.

She bit her lip before opening her eyes once more. Byakuya was looking down at her, his eyes a little worried. She half-smiled at him before closing her eyes and forcing herself to sleep again.

Dreams of Hisana invaded her slumber.

_**Comments: **_

_**don't know: I have no idea which Gate the Kuchiki House is outside of. :) **_

_**Hisana's last words: Probably not it. She's probably smarter and more poetic than me.**_

_**Rukia's mean-ness: She's not THIS mean to Ichigo. And certainly isn't that mean to Captains, but it's part of the plot, so it tis was it tis. **_

_**TADA!!! Chapter five is here. :) ya noticed? good. REVIEW PEOPLE!!! I will be foreverz greatful. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nakanide, Ichirin No Hana : Cherry Blossoms**_

"They've invaded Rukongai!" Kira called to her as Sakura looked gloomily up at the sky.

"That's just _great_." She mumbled. "Lots of fun, fun, fun!"

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Kira questioned.

"Sarcasm, Kira." Sakura looked over at him. "Learn the language, feel the humiliation. Come on. We have to-"

"Captain Kemuri! Captain Kemuri!" Aida ran up to her and she glanced over her shoulder as his alarmed face.

"What is it, Aida?" She questioned.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki-sama." He said, out of breath from running.

Sakura looked down at him, confused.

"What about her?" Sakura questioned.

"You told us to tell you if we felt her reiatsu go down." He stood up straight. "I felt it when I was guarding the West Gate. She's fighting one of the Bounts, I just know it."

"Arigato, Aida. You can go back to your post now. " She nodded before looking back at Kira. "Izuru, I want you head to that gate with him. I'm going to take a short cut."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

At that, she pushed up off the ground. She flew through the air towards Rukia's reiatsu as fast as she could. She pushed of numerous roofs before finally dropping down to ground level so she could get through the gate.

"Captain..." One of her subordinates greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "I have some buisness on the other side, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Captain." He shook his head before moving out of her way.

"Domo arigato, Kano!" She waved back to him with a smile before launching off the ground again.

She perched in a tree almost as tall as the walls of Seireitei, looking over the little town in front of her with searching eyes. And then she felt his reiatsu at her back and smiled when his figure appeared beside her.

"It's Rukia." Byakuya told her.

"Yes. I can't tell where..." She muttered as her eyes searched.

They wandered until a huge dust cloud appeared not far off.

Neither of them felt the need to tell one another and instantly launched off the tree.

Sakura's eye caught the green-haired Bount and then sped up her pace, surpassing Byakuya, when she saw Rukia hit the ground.

_I'm not fast enough..._ She thought to herself as she saw Yoshi raise her jian to her side, ready to take Rukia out completely.

And then Byakuya was past her, on the ground in front of Rukia as Yoshi released her finishing blow. He deflected it easily with Senbonzakura.

And then Sakura was in front of Yoshi.

"Why, hi there." She smiled at the Bount. "Whatcha doin'?"

Yoshi smirked, as her wide eyes relaxed. "Hello...Actually, I was in the middle of something. Do you mind?"

"Ah, it seems I do." Sakura returned the sly look before turning back to Byakuya. "Take her back to the Kuchiki house for healing, okay?"

"But-" He glared past her at the Bount.

"I can take care of this chick myself." Sakura said with a smile. "It'll be easy."

Byakuya gave her his "are you sure?" look.

"Are you doubting me, Bya-kun?" She grimaced.

"No." He sighed before shaking his head.

And then he was gone, with Rukia in his arms as he ran her to the Kuchiki house.

"_Never turn your back!_" Yoshi yelled from behind her as she sliced her jian down on Sakura's back.

Sakura giggled when Yoshi gasped as she saw that Sakura's Zanpaktou rang against hers. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Yoshi as she held her katana behind her in just the right spot to block Yoshi.

"With you, I really don't think it matters." Sakura smiled.

She twisted around and kicked Yoshi in the side, slamming her into a nearby wall.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be playing with dolls, Bount?" Sakura sighed as she traced her Zanpaktou's blade with a smile. "So, are you any good?"

Yoshi stood up then, her eyes cold. "Better than you!"

"Hmm, well then." Sakura beamed. "Yay! I haven't had a good fight in a while!"

Yoshi glared at her before attacking from the right. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she blocked.

"I thought you said you were good." She whined. "Anyone with half a brain would study my movements and know I was a righty. Attacks from there are useless."

Yoshi brought her leg across and knocked Sakura to the ground. But Sakura landed cross-legged on the ground, glaring up at the Bount.

"Tres _boring!_" Sakura whined. "You suck. Is this how you all are? Well, that sucks. I was hoping for a good fight..."

Yoshi brought her jian down on Sakura and Sakura blocked it with ease, still keeping her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"Ah, well." Sakura stood up. "I guess I could try to make this fun."

She took the open spot in Yoshi's defense and kicked her right in the head, knocking her to the ground before jumping onto her right leg, hearing the crack when she pushed off and went airborne.

She twisted around and brought her Zanpaktou parallel to her shoulders. "_Scatter the Stars, Nisshoku Shikaku._"

Her Zanpaktou scattered into millions of star-looking blades. She tucked the empty hilt of her Zanpaktou into the pink scarf wrapped around her arm. Her black gloves that reached her elbows held a blue glow as she held about a hundred of the little star-blades in her hands, the rest swirling around her.

Sakura twirled in the air before pushing off a wall towards Yoshi. Yoshi's eyes were wide as she tried to switch to her shield before Sakura struck, but Sakura was indeed trained by the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi herself. She was too quick.

Sakura kicked Yoshi in the face before bringing the blades down on both her arms, making her dolls useless as both of the arms were sliced off.

Yoshi screamed in pain as she writhed under Sakura's feet that rested on her stomach.

Sakura sneered down at the Bount with grudging eyes.

"You should have never touched her." Sakura whispered to Yoshi. "Now I won't be so kind as to give you an easy death. This is gonna hurt like hell!"

Yoshi screamed when Sakura jumped up and every single one of _Nisshoku Shikaku'_s blades flew down and wedged into Yoshi's skin, burning her and cutting her up.

Sakura had to turn away as Yoshi was burnt and sliced by her Zanpaktou, hating the image of people dying. She removed the hilt of her katana from her scarf and held it out.

_Nisshoku Shikaku_ returned to it's unreleased form. She lifted her head and sheathed her katana smoothly.

She sighed before shaking her head and running towards the Kuchiki Manor.

"(^~^)"

Sakura growled when the servant girl told her Byakuya had went after the leader of the Bounts, Jin Kariya. She turned on her heel and did her best not to stomp back to Rukia's side. She couldn't leave Rukia, not now.

Rukia was badly injured, now asleep and healing. Sakura wouldn't leave her side until she was sure Rukia would be okay.

She looked like Hisana...so much...

Sakura brushed her hair out of her face, just like she had done with Hisana all those years ago. _Why do they always have thier hair in thier face?_ Sakura thought with a laugh.

Sakura flashed back to her dream a week or so before, when she had been in the 4th Division with Byakuya and Rukia. She felt so powerless then...

But Byakuya, he seemed to get better. His eyes were lit with some kind if hope now. He smiled at her a lot...She liked when he smiled at her. It was comforting.

"(^-^)"

Sakura had been relieved when Hanataro had told her Rukia would be just fine if she stayed in bed and rested. But she knew now that Rukia was going to be okay, she had to do something.

She walked into the Captain's quarters and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and pulled out a box with "_Love, Hisana_" written on it. It had been so long since she had had the strength to touch this box, let alone open it.

She held back the tears as she opened it slowly. She removed the pictures and reached for the letter. She held it in her hand as she pulled off her right glove, revealing the very expensive necklace Hisana had given her years ago that was now wrapped around her wrist.

She had found this necklace held what was left of Hisana's spiritual pressure when she got sick. It made Sakura sick, now, to her stomach just thinking Hisana gave all she had left just to give it to Sakura as a parting gift. She could've lasted longer if only she had kept her reiatsu..._and she would have suffered longer._ Sakura thought, feeling angry at herself for being so selfish.

Well, anyways, that necklace was the reason Sakura held so much power. When you add two Shinigami's reiatsu together, the result is amazing. She didn't mind the power, she just enjoyed carrying a piece of Hisana with her everywhere...

Sakura opened the letter, slowly rereading as her eyes got cloudy and she couldn't read anymore. She sobbed quietly, trying not to have a breakdown.

And then he walked through the door. Just walked right in with a worried look in his eyes. He looked like hell, like he had just gotten out of a fight.

She tried to hide the letter behind her and shoved the open box back under the bed. Her glove laid on the floor and the drawings were still beside her, but he wouldn't notice that...would he?  
"What...What are you doing, Sakura?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." She choked, using her gloved arm to wipe away the tears.

"Uh-huh." He narrowed his eyes. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." She repeated, desperately reaching for her glove.

But she left herself open when she switched her attention to it, and he grabbed the glove, making her fall forward trying to get to it. She had to use her other arm to catch it, the necklace coming into view as the letter flew sideways and landed at his feet.

He leaned down and picked it up before he noticed the necklace.

"Why do you have that?" He demanded coldly.

She looked at him with wide, desperate eyes. "Please don't read that, Byakuya."

"Why do you have Hisana's necklace?" He ordered again.

"She gave it to me..." He said, tears falling again at the violence in his voice. "Please...I don't want you to hurt me."

His eyes softened and he looked down in his hand at the letter. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry...I should've told you." She pulled the box out from under the bed, closing it and revealing Hisana's signature. "She gave it to me...before she died. Can I please have the letter back?"

He stared at the box and then looked up at her eyes. "No. I'm going to read it."

"What? No!" She reached for it, but he was too fast. "Please! Don't read it!"

"Why not?" He asked as he opened the letter.

"Because if you read it, you'll get sad again." She pleaded. "I don't want you to get depressed again. Please, I can't take it again."

He shook his head. "I won't get depressed."

"That's what you say." She begged as he read the first sentence. "But you'll be sad...please..."

He gave her a look before continuing to read. He felt emotions rushing through him at each and every word...

Sakura watched his face change. It was light, and then torn. And then it finally ended in the grief she knew would take over him. She felt her tears soak her face as her heart shattered to peices. She had tried so hard...so hard and now it was all dying right in front of her.

She collapsed on her knees before leaning back against her bed and hugging her knees to her chest as she cried.

Byakuya looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He sighed before he got on his knees beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed at him, not wanting to be held.

But he stayed steady, not letting go once.

"What are you so upset about?" Byakuya asked her as he stroked her hair.

"You!" She cried. "You're in pain and I can't stop it."

"What? No, I'm not." He scoffed.

She lifted her face and looked up at him. He touched her tear-stained cheek as she noticed his eyes were still bright, maybe even brighter than before.

"Bya...kuya?" She muttered. "What...?"

"That letter didn't upset me." He grinned down at her. "It made me accept what Hisana has been trying to push me towards this whole time."

"What?" She wiped her cheeks before he caught her hand.

"You..." He muttered.

She gasped and her eyes grew wide at the sincerity in his voice.

"Me?" She mumbled.

"Yes." He traced his thumb along her bottom lip as her mouth went slack.

"I...I don't understand." She breathed.

"You're amazing, Sakura." He leaned closer to her, his lips so close to hers. "You're beautiful, powerful, funny, sweet, caring, loving, strong...I could go on forever. But what really matters is that I was sure I would never be whole again if you left me. I would fall apart...Because no one else in this world, or in any of the others, can be as perfect to me as you. You, Sakura, are the only one left that can make me smile like I'm in love."

Sakura's eyes grew cloudy again as she felt a hundred and thirty years of pent-up happiness flowing through her viens. She smiled at him, brilliantly.

"Sakura Kemuri..." Byakuya whispered. "I love you."

Sakura laughed to herself, feeling butterflies fly through her and out her ears at the sound of it.

"I've been waiting forever for you to say that!" She said before tackling him down to the ground.

When thier lips touched, everything changed. Something inside Byakuya that had been sleeping for fifty years were suddenly roaring awake inside him as he gripped her waist and as her tounge explored his mouth. His heart pounded and nothing else mattered except her.

They were the only two in the world for a while.

_**Comments:**_

_**AH!: I would like to inform you that it is 3 o' clock in the morning, so if this sucks...gomen. :P **_

_**Hisana's reiatsu: It's very possible Hisana didn't even have any Spiritual Pressure. She could've not even been a Soul Reaper. But let's pretend for the storys sake!**_

_**For those who don't know: Rukia left for a while. She went to the real world to help Ichigo with a Bount invesation that has now traveled all the way to the Soul Society. Yes, it's a Bount Arc spoiler, get over it. I always write my stories according to the Bleach plotline. It's a disgrace to Tite Kubo otherwise. Since, you know, they are his characters. But WHATEVER! If you wanna write no plot line, MORE POWER TO YOU! This is a guideline to me, not you. :) And I'm rambling. GOMEN NASAI!!!!! Aishiteru!! Oyasumi nasai.... :p I'm gonna kill over soon. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nakanide, Ichirin No Hana : Cherry Blossoms**_

Sakura held Rukia's hand when Byakuya walked in. She liked the way he knelt beside her and kissed her softly before motioning for her to follow him.

She nodded and laid Rukia's hand down beside her as she followed Byakuya outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked him once he shut the door.

"Ichigo and Kariya are fighting on the old execution grounds." He told her. "Kariya is threatening to detonate a series of Bount powersources buried throughout Seireitei."

"Oh, my..." She said with wide eyes. "How?"

"He's already got the power of one of the seals, and I'm pretty sure he's going to use that." Byakuya explained.

"We should get up there." She said, glancing towards Sokyoku Hill.

Byakuya nodded before they both took off, flashstepping towards the clashing fight that was now visible.

Byakuya saw when Jin Kariya began to gather power. He wondered if he was getting ready to discharge the detonater...

"_Scatter, Senbonzakara._" He haulted and held Senbonzakura up to his face, not bothing to even watch as his blade separated into millions of little blades.

The blades reflected the light in just the right way that they looked vaguely like cherry blossoms. He held the hilt as he sent thousands of little blades up into the sky just as a yellow stream of energy reached from Kariya towards one of the waiting seals. Senbonzakura deflected it easily, the power crushed on sight.

He gathered Senbonzakura back into the handle after he was sure Kariya wasn't going to try again.

Sakura watched Ichigo and Kariya instead of him. She trusted Byakuya to do what had to be done, but, this Ichigo kid, not so much.

Byakuya walked up beside her as her eyes followed the quick and fast movements of the Bount and the Substitute Shinigami.

"Do you think he can do it?" Sakura asked Byakuya as his eyes stayed glued to the fight.

"If he can't, I will." Byakuya sneered.

"I think he can do it." Sakura sighed. "I hope so, at least."

"What, do you not think I can do it?" Byakuya finally looked down at her, and she smiled at the slight anger in his voice.

"No, you could do it." She said before looking up at him. "I just don't want you to."

"Why not?" He demanded, but she wasn't paying attention to him.

Her eyes were on Kariya's figure as he slowly turned to ash. She sighed in relief.

"It's over." She whispered.

She looked to the side where Renji was now standing and shook her head. She was surprised he hadn't joined in. And there was someone else...

"Rukia?" She muttered.

"What about..." Byakuya followed Sakura's gaze.

They both flashstepped to Rukia instantly, startling the poor girl.

"What _are you _doing?" Sakura demanded. "You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

"Well, I heard that Ichigo was in trouble and..." She glanced back to where everyone was helping the wounded Ichigo to his feet.

"Well, he's obviously not." Byakuya said.

"Now, come on." Sakura hitched Rukia up into her arms. "You're going back to bed."

At that, Byakuya and her both flashed back to the Kuchiki manor.

"(^.^)"

_The Next Day..._

Sakura walked in just as Renji lifted his head. She waved to him with a warm smile. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to see his Captain still doing his paperwork. And when his Captain looked up and saw her, his face got a lot brighter.

"_Wha..._" Renji whispered.

His jaw dropped when Sakura walked right around Byakuya's desk and leaned down before kissing him deeply.

"No _way!" _He gawked. "What the-"

Renji shut up when Byakuya gave him a look after Sakura pulled back. Sakura laughed at Renji before skipping over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Better?" She smiled.

"When exactly were you two going to _tell _me?" Renji demanded.

"It isn't something you need to know." Byakuya said as Sakura walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bya-kun, Bya-kun! I need to ask you something!" She said as she buried her nose in his hair. "Yum, you smell good."

"Um, thank you." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled before continuing. "So, so, so. Rangiku asked me if I wanted to go get a drink with her and a few others. And, and, and. You have to go, too."

"Why do I have to go?" Byakuya asked.

"Because you have to protect me from all the crazy perverts out there." She offered.

"I have a feeling you can do that yourself." Byakuya said.

"But...What if Kurosuchi decides he wants to experiment on me and sicks his robots after me?" She pleaded. "Or what if Ukitake wants to have his way with me? Or, or, or what if Renji gets drunk and tries to take advantage of me against my will?"

Renji's head shot up with a grimace. "Only in your wildest dreams, woman."

Byakuya sighed. "Do I _have _to go?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" She jumped up and did a little victory dance. "Ha! I did it! Wee-hoo!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting to work now?"

"Oh, yeah!" She jumped again. "Thank you!"

She leaned down and kissed him again before running out the door. He still felt that kiss as she left and reached up to touch his lips with his fingertips.

God, he missed this. He missed being able to act normal at least. He had been so pent up inside himself that he had almost forgot what it was like to let loose. It reminded him of his younger days, when he used to chase after Yoruichi in an attempt to beat her at tag. When he would be so excited for Hisana's late-night visits, and those soft kisses...

He sighed, but she was gone. He didn't know how, but he suddenly felt a new resolve. His mind, heart and spirit reached for Sakura now and not the resurrection of his late wife.

Renji coughed at his desk as Byakuya daydreamed. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his Lieutenant.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded. "Get back to work."

Renji immediantly bent his head back over his desk.

"(^.^)"

Sakura held Byakuya's hand as Rangiku lead them both to where everyone sat at a long table.

"Sakura!" Hisagi called, obviously drunk. He threw his arm over her shoulder and put his head on her shoulder. "Hi there..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before poking his head, setting him off balance and knocking him onto the floor.

"Ita - Hi, Captain Kuchiki!" He waved from the floor.

Byakuya looked at him with disgust before Sakura pulled him into a seat beside her. He sat beside Kira (who's face was currently burried in the table) as she sat beside Yumichika with Rangiku across from her. She laughed when Iba-san began complaining about the poor conditions in the Shinigami Mens Association.

He sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

"Hey, what's he doing here?" Yumichika asked as he leaned around Sakura to stare at Byakuya.

Sakura pushed Yumichika back. "He's with me."

"_With _you?" Yumichika pouted.

She grimaced. "So?"

"_What?!" _Hisagi called from his spot on the floor.

"Here it goes." Rangiku sighed as she took another drink.

"You mean you guys are _together_?" Ikkaku questioned.

Kira's head whipped up, his eyes wide as he starred at Byakuya with a flushed face.

"Really?" Kira asked him.

Byakuya ignored him and the rest of the them.

"You guys are annoying." Sakura sighed.

"But...but....Sakura-Hana...." Yumichika said drunkenly. "You're too beautiful for him!"

"Rangiku, I think I'm gonna go." Sakura gave Rangiku a look and Rangiku nodded.

"Escape as fast as you can before they notice what you just said." She advised, taking another drink of sake.

Sakura laughed before she grabbed Byakuya's hand and darted towards the door. She kept running until they finally reached his house.

Sakura was panting as she leaned against the wall between Rukongai and the Kuchiki estate.

"Sorry." She apologized to him. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all."

Byakuya half smiled at her. "Guess I have competition."

"No, I assure you, they are all annoying." She rolled her eyes. "There is no way that they'd ever stand a chance. Besides..."

She snaked her hands around his neck. "You're better."

His eyes grew wide as she reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him, before they fluttered shut just as he encircled his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss slowly, making his arms tighten little by little.

He had almost forgotten what this felt like. What it was like to hold the woman you love in your arms as she constantly teased him with her lips. It was something he missed, something he needed now.

Sakura had never felt this before. She felt the kiss all the way down to her toes. Her heart fluttered and pounded in her chest. She wished this could never end, that they could stay like this forever...

"Nanao-chan, cover your eyes." Shunsui said as he walked towards the two of them.

Byakuya and Sakura broke apart instantly, thier eyes darting to the 8th Division Captain.

"What are you doing out here, Kyoraku?" Byakuya demanded.

"Well, I came to get the two of you, but it looks like you're busy." He laughed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, not removing her arms from Byakuya's neck.

"It seems Rukia-chan, along with some others, are going to be sent to the real world soon because of the Arrancar threat." Shunsui informed them.

"Who?" Sakura inquired.

"No one from your Division." He told her. "Abarai is heading out tomorrow, as you know. Also, Captain Hitsugaya is going along with Lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Aysagawa, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why couldn't they have just sent a Hell Butterfly?" Byakuya asked.

"They did." Shunsui motioned up to the sky where the Hell Butterfly was now fluttering down.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura let go of Byakuya and reached for the creature.

"Because I wanted to see if the rumors were true." He shrugged with a smile. "Now that I know, I guess I should leave you two _alone_. Come, Nanao-chan."

His Lieutenant, who had been silent the whole time, followed him as he walked away.

"Very funny, Shunsui!" Sakura called after him.

She saw his shoulders shake with laughter before he disappeared into the darkness. She listened to the Butterfly before releasing it and turning back to Byakuya.

"What he said is true." She told him.

Byakuya sighed as he looked back to the gate.

"I should get back." Sakura said before she reached up and touched her lips to Byakuya's lips softly. "Oyasumi..."

That was when he pushed her up against the wall, ravishing her mouth ruthlessly. She gasped as his lips left hers to kiss her neck, leaving her breathless. Her hands grasped his shoulders as he bit softly at her pulse, making her moan a little.

"Bya...Byaku...Byakuya." She pushed his shoulders back, removing his lips from her skin.

He looked desperately shocked as she leaned her head back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't..." She whispered.

Byakuya's eyes filled with some kind of shame before he kissed her softly. "Okay."

She pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She nuzzled her face in his kimono and took in the soft smell of him.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He asked her.

"No, I can..." She pulled back from him and turned slightly. "Oyasumi, Bya-kun."

"Good night." He muttered as she disappeared. "I love you..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Imagery Of Dreams : Opening Up**_

_Two months later..._

Byakuya walked back through the Sekai Gate, that calm and collected look on his face. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was beside him, and he instantly walked away from the gate as the others followed behind the both of them.

Captain Hitsugaya's team looked defeated.

Yumichika looked disinterested and just as pissed as Ikkaku. They both stomped off in the general direction of the 11th Division, not speaking.

Renji was torn. He looked at his Captain with distain in his eyes. Sakura knew he was hurting. He was having to chose between loyalty to his Captain and the Soul Society, and his need to rescue a friend. She saw in his eyes what she always seemed to see in Ichigo's eyes, desire to protect those close to him.

Rangiku followed Toshiro, who tried to keep his head held high. She had a sort of broken look on her face, one that was rarely seen on the 10th Division Lieutenant. She kept her eyes down on Toshiro's back as they both walked towards thier Division.

Rukia had to be the worst off of the bunch. Her mouth was sort of slack, her heart crippled in her eyes. She had the most crushed look on her face, but she held back the tears she wanted to cry, which was better than Sakura could do.

Sakura admired her strength, because she knew she would never be as strong as Rukia, no matter what. She could have all the power in the world and never have thier peace of mind that girl had.

Byakuya walked up beside her, looking over his shoulder at Rukia.

"Abarai, Rukia." He said. "Come."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head. She planned to stay where she was before heading back to her Division. She turned her back on them as they walked towards the 6th Division, until someone caught her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Byakuya asked her.

She raised her eyebrow as him, Renji and Rukia all looked at her. She shrugged before following him.

They walked to the 6th Division in silence. Even Sakura was afraid to talk. Renji and Rukia kept thier eyes on the ground as Byakuya led them into headquarters.

Renji and Rukia stood in the middle of the room, looking like kicked puppies as Byakuya walked back behind his desk. He brought out something that looked like a ugly brown-colored tarp.

He walked back and handed it to Rukia. "You'll need this."

Sakura smiled as she shook her head. _Of course._

"Nii-sama..." Rukia took the cloak as he handed it her. "What is this for?"

"The sands in Heuco Mundo are devestating." He told her flatly. "I don't want you getting whipped around by it before you can get to Kurosaki."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia's eyes went glassy as she held the cloak to her chest. "Arigato! But...We had to come back."

"I was ordered to bring you back." He said, raising an eyebrow. "It's none of my concern what you do afterwards."

"Now, isn't that a loophole." Sakura put her hand on Rukia's shoulder as she smiled at her.

"Sir..." Renji looked at his Captain desperately.

"Abarai, nothing is stopping you from going either." Byakuya said without looking at his subordinate.

"Byakuya, are you honestly going to let Renji get ripped apart by the sand or are you going to give him the other one you have hidden behind your desk?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Byakuya gave her a look before sighing. She skipped around the desk and brought the other cloak out, handing it to Renji.

"Why, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Because." Byakuya answered. "That brat will never survive in Heuco Mundo left to his own devices.*"

Sakura laughed. "You're so sweet."

She threw her arms around him and he grimaced. "Not in front of the subordinates."

Sakura giggled before tucking her hands to her side.

"Arigato, Nii-sama, Sakura." Rukia hugged Sakura, not daring to hug Byakuya. "You guys are amazing."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She hugged back.

When Rukia let go of Sakura, she preceeded in pushing them out the door. "Now, get started on your epic quest so I can make out with your brother without embarrassing him!"  
Renji gagged and Rukia laughed as they closed the door tightly behind them.

Sakura turned on Byakuya. His eyes widened at her smirk.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" He muttered.

"Ha!" She laughed before throwing her arms around him. "But you taste so good, Bya-kun!"  
Byakuya shook his head.

"Aw." She pouted. "Fine, then. I'll settle for a kiss."

He smiled at her before kissing her softly.

(^-^)

As Renji and Rukia walked through the Sekai Gate, Sakura held Byakuya's hand tightly.

"I hope they'll be okay." She whispered.

"Of course they will." He told her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't underestimate them."

"I know..." She sighed.

She looked up at him, watching as his face displayed the same emotions she felt. She wished with all her heart she knew what was going on in his head. He tried so hard to hide it...She wanted to see what he was like when he didn't care about what others saw in him. To that day, he hadn't even shown her his true self...

Sakura reached up and touched his face. He ripped his gaze away from the gate and looked down at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She was silent for a second, before she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He hugged her back, resting his face in her hair.

"Byakuya, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He said as he kissed her hair softly.

"Come on, I have to go get that report prepared for tomorrow." She tugged at his hand as she walked towards the 3rd Division.

(^`^)

Byakuya sat crosslegged on a makura in Sakura's floor as she sat on her bed, finishing that damned report Kira practically refused to do.

"I told you that you could sit on the bed." She sighed.

"If I did that, you'd get the wrong idea and kick me out, just like you did _last_ time." He said as he looked up at her.

She giggled. "You're so silly, Bya-kun. There, done."

She threw that stupid pen in the corner and put the papers back in the folder. She stood up and went to set the papers on her desk.

She looked back where Byakuya was staring at the floor.

And then it clicked.

She wanted to see the real him? Well, no man could resist revealing himself when he was engulfed in something much deeper than pride. And...it had been two months. It was about time she trusted him with more than just her heart.

Byakuya looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." She smirked.

"Oh, my." He raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to me?"

"_Nothing!_" She gawked.

She walked up to him and laid herself in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"You know, I bet you only sent Renji off again because you liked having that office all to yourself." She commented as she laid her head on his chest.

"You are planning something, aren't you?" He eyed her supiciously.

"So, it's true!" She sighed. "And to think I thought you were so sweet for letting them go back."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I let them go back out of 'goodness of my heart' not my own personal selfish likings."

She smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that cold-hearted."

She beamed, "good."

She leaned up and touched her lips to his before pushing her tounge into his mouth and pushing him back.

He moaned quietly before pulling away for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm...hm." She thought for a second. "Looking deeper."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"I...I'm sorry." She whispered. "I've been pushing you away for a while now. But...it's only because of the guilt. I don't _want_ myself to fully have you because...I was in love with you long before you and Hisana got married."

Byakuya was silent, looking at her with confused eyes.

"I was jealous." She looked away from those burning dark blue eyes. "I was always the third wheel, when I had saw you first. I literally dragged Hisana to your house that night, and I just sat there daydreaming when she just walked right up to you. You looked so cute in your Academy uniform, training as usual. I...It was bittersweet, I guess, when you two got married. I was so happy for Hisana, that she was happy, but I couldn't help the...the enviousness. And..."

Sakura felt the tears fall, her shoulders shaking with the sobs.

"And when she got sick, I could've just _killed myself._" She spat. "I felt like the worst friend in the world. All those years of holding back, all those times I could've made her happier when her time was ticking away. I hated myself. But...Hisana still loved me. She thought of me as a sister, when I wasn't worthy of any more than that of a servant. I was the most horrible friend...She told me to take care of you, when she knew good and well how I felt. She was trying to tell me that...I could have you, if I wanted, without screaming it in my face. She wasn't that type of girl...But I don't deserve you. I won't ever deserve anything."

Byakuya brushed the tears from her cheek. She looked up at him. She had fully expected him to get up and walk away, but...he didn't.

He held her face in his hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"Sakura." He hugged her tightly. "You deserve the world. Any other friend wouldn't have endured all that pain just to stay by her friends side. You were one of the greatest friends in the world and Hisana knew that. You can't bare all this guilt for the rest of your life, Sakura. You have to let go. There of plenty of things I regret, but they aren't holding me back now. Just let go, Sakura."


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Imagery Of Dreams : Opening Up**_

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

And she felt all her pain, and all her guilt drain out of her. Then...she just let go.

She wrapped her arms around Byakuya and deepened the kiss. He felt her hands work at unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and he pulled back.

"Are you sure about this?" Byakuya asked as she took the chance to completely remove his scarf.

"Hisana...was my best friend." She muttered before she laid his million dollar scarf carefully on a chair. "But...I have to learn to deal with the fact that you can't change the past, only find yourself in the future. I can't find myself without making myself whole, Byakuya, and you're the other half of me."

Byakuya smiled. "Okay."

He smiled, brighter than he ever had before, even with Hisana, for the briefest of moments before he brought his lips down to meet hers. She leaned into him, her body fitting against his perfectly.

She broke apart from him, taking his hand and making him rise to his feet. He stood and let her push off his Captains haori and kimono. Her hands felt a little bit hesitant, but nervous at the same time.

He smiled genuinely at her.

"Sakura..." He whispered. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

She gulped before shaking her head.

He touched her cheek softly. "Then..."

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He preceeded in taking off her woven sandals and tabi socks. He laid beside her, her body shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Be calm, Sakura..." He whispered to her. "You're trembling."

She nodded, biting her lip.

He crawled up her figure before kissing her lips carefully as he worked his hands into removing her haori and kimono. She breathed a sigh when his lips grazed from her neck, down between her breasts. He reached down and undid the sash around her hakama, pushing them down slowly.

He rolled off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed while he removed his own sandals. While he did this, she untied her pink scarf and removed her black gloves. She took off Hisana's necklace and placed it on her bedside table.

And then he leaned back down to her, she reached up and unclipped his kenseikan, and they clinked together as she laid them on her bedside table with Hisana's necklace. She reached up then, tangling her fingers in the dark curtain that now surrounded her face. Byakuya's eyes were soft as ever as he leaned down and kissed her, long and slow.

She forced him back on top of her, untying the sash around his hakama and pulling them down. He kissed her neck softly before his lips trailed down, slowly, to her breast. She gasped when he took her right nipple into his mouth, crying out in esctacy.

She bit her lip, trying to refrain from moaning.

She had read about these things, had listened to Hisana's facinated rants after her first time, and had listened to Rangiku Matsumoto when she was drunk. She knew everything she needed to know about things like this, but she had never imagined it would be this _amazing_.

"Byakuya..." She whispered as his tounge licked seductively at her sensitive skin.

She reached down between them, taking his erection into her hand and massaging it smoothly. His moan sent sound-waves across her skin, making her arch her back against him.

"Oh!" She cried.

He licked softly at her neck before reaching down to press his fingers against her entrance. She swallowed hard when two of those fingers pushed inside her, pressing against the exact right spot before she cried out.

"Oh, my..." She saw flashes of light behind her eyes. "Byakuya..."

He reached up and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips as he took his fingers from inside her just as her hand grew limp at her side. He removed his lips from her and licked his fingers seductively.

She watched with lust in her eyes. "Byakuya...please. I want you."

He smirked before kissing her again. Her hands wandered up to tangle in his hair as she tasted her own juices on his tounge.

And then, he entered her. Her lips tore themself from his as she gasped in surprise. Her head was thrown back into the pillow as he penetrated her completly with just one thrust. At first, it was painful, and then all the pain drained into pure bliss when Byakuya's eyes looked down on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he paused.

"Yes." She said dryly, trying to gain her senses. "Please don't stop."

He leaned down, kissing her neck before continuing his thrusts. She lifted her hips just as his fell, matching his pace perfectly.

She felt tears in her eyes at the joy of this. It was everything she had ever dreamed about and more. Byakuya was that same everything and more. She had never dreamed he would be this careful and loving with her. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek as she pulled Byakuya's lips down to hers.

Byakuya quickened the pace when she kissed him, feeling himself rocking towards the edge. She cried out when he hit her sweet spot, breaking the kiss, and the look on her face...It was filled with pleasure and love and blissful happiness. It was all he needed, forever.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking it all in as Byakuya's last thrusts got quicker and harder and so much better. She felt herself fall when his last few thrusts got slower and more drawn out before he emptied inside of her.

She felt him almost collapse on top of her before pulling out and rolling over on his side.

She turned to him, wrapping her arm around him as they both gasped for breath. He ran his hand through her wine-red hair lovingly as she looked up at him.

"So." He smiled down at her. "Did I make it memoriable?"

She laughed. "Bya-kun. I feel like an idiot. I've heard about it, but I never imagined it would be that...incredible."

"Yeah, that was probably me." He grinned smuggly. "I guess I haven't got rusty, that's a good thing."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You men are...ugh."

He kissed her hair softly. "It's only because I'm happy. I haven't like this in...forever."

"You mean, you haven't experienced the aftermath of good sex in forever." She corrected. "Scratch the good. Great. Amazing. Oh..."

She gasped when he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"You are so cute." He muttered against her lips.

"So are you." She said as she pulled back. "I wouldn't be pointing fingers, mister."

He rolled his eyes. "I feel...so....much better."

He looked down at her and touched her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Sakura...I love you." He told her quietly.

"I love you, too, Byakuya." She told him.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so...tired, now."

"Then you should sleep." He said as he somehow lifted her without her noticing and covered her with her comforter as well as himself. "Good night, my love."

" 'Night, Bya-kun." She muttered as her breathing slowed and she drifted off.

Byakuya felt the tears that had been in his eyes fall now. He wiped them away with the arm Sakura wasn't asleep on. He had thought he would slip up somehow, picture Hisana instead of Sakura or say Hisana's name instead of Sakura. He could almost picture Sakura crying before kicking him out...

But he hadn't. Because he let go of her.

For fifty years the weight of Hisana's death had held him down from seeing things, from realizing what was right in front of him. And now, he had let her go, the memories of her fading into the back of his mind as images of Sakura now filled him everywhere. Just imagining her smile could have kept him going for hours.

He looked down at her calmly sleeping face and smiled. He loved her, more than anything in the world. He loved her.

He _had_ loved Hisana, but...she was gone. And you can't dwell on things that just aren't possible. If he could bring back Hisana, he would, or...would he?

No, he wouldn't. Because, now, his everything was Sakura Kemuri. She was his perfection, his beautiful, and _his._ He refused to let go of her.

And as these thoughts sped through him, he hugged Sakura to his chest in her sleep and burried his face in her hair before slowly drifting off.

(-.^)

Sakura yawned, opening her eyes to see Byakuya asleep beside her. The light of dawn poured in on them, bathing them in warmth.

She sighed before placing her head back on Byakuya's chest. She was surprised when he reached up and stroke her hair.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mmm...and a good morning it is." She kissed his shoulder before looking up at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"For the first time in a long time, yes." He half-smiled.

"Glad to hear it." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What about you?" He asked as he held her.

"Yes. I slept...very well." She sighed. "I had a very interesting dream."

"Um-hm." He smirked. "You didn't get enough last night, so you're going to dream about it, too?"

She smacked his chest and left a red handprint. He chuckled as she glared at him.

"_Hentai._" She muttered.

"It was a joke." He smirked.

"Ha. I've got you making jokes!" She crossed her arms and laid back. "Mission acomplished, I'm done with you now."

"_What?_" His face fell.

"Also a joke." She looked up at him with a small smile.

She rolled on top of him and kissed his jaw. "We have to get to work..."

"Mmm...it can wait." He muttered as she bit his neck softly.

"Byakuya, I thought you lived for this job." She teased.

"Screw the job." He said as he took her lips.

"Mm-mm." Sakura pulled away from his lips. "I've gotta go relay my night to Kira in full detail."

"You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack." Byakuya said as she stood up.

He admired the way she walked, like any man would. Especially when she was naked.

"Nah." She shrugged, looking back at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

He smirked.

"He's going to pretend to ignore me." She continued, pulling on her kimono. "When he's secretly getting _really_ excited. And then twenty minutes after I'm done, I'll laugh as he walks out of the room and to the bathroom to take care of 'buisness'. And then I'll have to deal with the complaints about how loud he is..."

"That's cruel." Byakuya laughed.

"Oh, come on." She smiled back at him. "It's fun. And I'll apologize later."

"Whatever." He laid back. "You go to work. I'm gonna sleep."

His eyes went wide when she pulled him out of bed and laid him out in the floor. She stood over him, tapping her foot.

"Work. Now." She ordered.

He grimaced before standing and getting dressed. She was done before him, obviously, brushing her hair and then doing a running-jump into his arms. She kissed him deeply before returning to her feet.

"Love you." She said. "Have fun!"

"Yeah. Right." He said as he put his kenseikan back in his hair.

He grabbed her again as she opened the door. He kissed her over her shoulder as she laughed before she walked out of the 3rd Division Captain's quarters.


End file.
